


The Art of Confusion

by sunkelles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finn and Rey are my hand holding babies I'm sorry, Het, Humor, I have no shame, OOC, Rey Skywalker, Shovel Talk, crack and fluff, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you hurt her, traitor,” Kylo says, “I will make sure you never do anything again.” What the actual fuck? </p>
<p>Prompt: Before Ben became Kylo, he was Rey's favorite cousin. Rey doesn't remember, but Kylo does. And he's still protective of her in a weird, twisted way, so when he sees the way Finn and Rey look at each other, he gives Finn the shovel talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Um.... I tried? This is actually the most ridiculous thing that I've written all year. Woohoo
> 
> OP, I'm sorry. I think that you probably wanted more of a look at whatever relationship Ben and Rey had, and it to be from Kylo's POV and not this weird, Finn POV pile of crack and finnrey goodness, but... I did try. I hope you like it anyways. 
> 
> Also, I don't bother with star wars cursing. You're getting nice, normal cursing. That's the only thing that could plausibly be a warning on this thing. The farthest they get is holding hands.

The weird thing is, running into Kylo, having a big ass lightsaber battle where no one really gets hurt and he tries to turn Rey to the dark side kind of becomes a routine. Rey is a Jedi now, or as near as anyone’s gotten since Kylo Ren killed all of the rest of the apprentices. She can handle herself against Kylo while Finn goes elsewhere in the battle, somewhere his skill with a blaster is more of a necessity.

He doesn’t really want to leave her, though. He never does. Especially not when they are running and holding hands, thank you very much. He _likes_ holding Rey’s hand. Kylo comes out of the trees, like a flow-y robed black demon, complete with helmet. Finn sighs, because he was expecting this. He just hoped that they could put off for like three minutes or so.

“We meet again,” Kylo says, his voice metallic and mechanical. Finn’s not sure whether or not he’s more intimidating with the mask on. He draws his lightsaber.

“You want me to stay?” Finn asks. Rey never takes him up on that offer if she’s not unconscious, so he knows the answer before it comes out of her mouth.

“I’ll be fine, Finn,” she tells him. He lets go of her hand, a little reluctantly. Kylo looks meaningfully between the two of them, and

“If you hurt her, traitor,” Kylo says, “I will make sure you never do anything again.” _What the actual fuck?_ Finn’s pretty sure that out of the two of them, he’s the one who's way less likely to hurt Rey. Like the chances of that are so minuscule he can't even consider that a possibility. 

Rey strikes the first blow this time, and she growls, “What the fuck, Ren?” Finn leaves them to their battle, confusion about why exactly Kylo Ren thinks that Finn would hurt Rey, and why he cares dancing in his head. He weaves through the fray, shooting down enemies and trying to make himself useful, but the confusion doesn't go away. 

* * *

 

 

A couple of days pass, and Finn's confusion about what he has dubbed the _Incident_ has only grown. Finn considers asking Rey about what happened with Ren, but decides against it. She doesn’t seem particularly inclined to talk to him right now. She actually seems to be avoiding him, which hurts. Finn’s used to being alone, but he hasn’t had to feel lonely since he left the Order. He’s had Rey, and Poe and he’s made other friends, but still. He doesn’t think that he’ll be able to stand it if Rey decides that she doesn’t want anything to do with him. She only recently returned from Jedi training.

 

The next battle happens only about a week after the one where Ren threatened him, and he notices that Rey is once again avoiding him. They always at least _start_ out together, but this time Rey is nowhere to be seen.

Kylo Ren seems to materialize from out of the trees, lightsaber and mask and all. Finn really hopes that he doesn't hear his little squeal of terror as he grabs for his blaster, 

"Are you two dating," the man in the mask asks in his normal, robotic voice.

"What?" Finn asks, completely confused. Again. 

"You and Rey," the man clarifies. His voice is as robotic as ever, but he somehow manages to put outright disdain into his tone. Finn's a little impressed. 

“No,” Finn says, a little defensively even though he’d like to say yes.

“She cares about you,” he says. Finn can’t exactly tell what his tone is, but he has no idea how to feel about those words coming from Kylo.

“Okay?” he asks. Finn doesn't know how this is relevant to anything. Mainly, the fact that neither of them is currently trying to kill the other. 

"My lightsaber is red," he says, like that's supposed to sound menacing instead of just ridiculous, "like the blood of my enemies." 

"What the actual fuck, Ren?" he demands. He's never heard something so confusing and dramatic. 

“If you hurt her,” Ren says, menacingly, “I will gut you with it." Finn has no fucking clue how to feel about this. Because on one hand, death threats are bad. And Kylo Ren's death threats are not only bad on a moral level, but also in the way that they're ridiculous and lame. But on another hand, it means that Ren would kill people who would hurt Rey which is considerably less bad. The death threats that protect Rey are the only semi almost alright sort of death threats. He's not sure that he's buying that they are genuine, though. 

“Why do you care, Ren?” Finn demands, clutching his blaster in his hands. This man slew children, and put a lightsaber through his own father's heart. Maybe he's just messing with Finn's head because he thinks that it's fun? 

“It’s none of your business,” Ren growls, and he leaves, robes billowing dramatically behind him. Finn has no fucking clue what’s going on at this point.

* * *

 

Finn makes it all of three days after this before he goes to Rey to talk about it. He can't take it anymore, and he can't talk about it with anyone but her. It wouldn't be right, and it wouldn't feel the same.  

“Rey,” he says, knocking on her door, “Rey, please. I need to talk to you.” She opens her door, and lets him in.

“What is it, Finn?” she asks, sitting down on her bed comfortably. As if she hasn’t been avoiding him for a week, as if a crazy dude with a lightsaber hadn’t threatened to kill him if he didn’t treat her right. He supposes that these things should just be normal for them by now.

“It’s just,” he says, trailing off. He feels uncomfortable and has no idea how to say what he wants to say.

“I’m really confused, Rey,” he says. 

"You're always confused," she says, a fond sort of jibe. It feels horribly strange considering the fact that they haven't talked in at least two weeks. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he says. Rey doesn’t deny this.

“Can I ask why?” he asks.

“Finn,” she says, “I’ve been dealing with a lot of stuff.” That’s a perfectly valid explanation, of course, but it’s as vague as possible and doesn’t really help inform Finn about how to get her to _stop_ avoiding him. Finn doesn’t press, though, and tries to tackle a different problem. The problems might be interconnected, but Finn honestly doesn’t know. He’s just really confused about all of this. 

“Do you know why Kylo Ren wants to kill me?” Finn asks.

“Wait,” Rey asks, “did he threaten you again.” He knows that his life is strange, because she has to add the word “again” to that sentence.

“Um,” Finn says, not knowing if the truth is really what she wants to hear, but he decides to tell it either way, “yeah.”

“Ugh,” she groans, “he has _no_ right to do that.” Well, that explains absolutely nothing. 

"Rey," he says, "I have no idea what's going on here." 

“I’ve been getting flashes,” Rey says, “memories before Jakku.”

“Wait,” Finn says, “there was a time before Jakku?” Rey had never mentioned a childhood before Jakku. He assumed that she was born and raised there. 

“Yes,” Rey says, “at least, I think so. Someone clouded my memories. I can’t reach all of them.”

“What does that have to do with Ren?” Finn asks.

“I think,” Rey says, though she obviously doesn’t want to say whatever it is she’s going to say, “I think that he’s my cousin. I think that I’m Luke’s daughter.”

“What?” Finn nearly shouts, because that was definitely not what he expected.

“I’m not sure,” Rey admits, “but I remember living at a temple, and a face that looked almost like Master Luke tucking me in at night. I remember a boy named Ben giving me piggy back rides.” And okay, so maybe that sounds crazy. But Finn’s seen some crazy stuff in his day, and he’d trust Rey and her judgment with his life. If she thinks that Luke’s her father, who is he to question her?  

“So he’s your cousin,” Finn says, “but I still don’t understand how cousin equals _Finn must die_.”

Rey starts talking, but she doesn’t seem to know where she’s going to take the sentence. “Well, it’s just that…”

“Just what?” he asks.

“I _like_ you,” Rey says, but she says the word “like” as if it’s strange, completely foreign. Finn feels his face heat up.

“Really?” he asks.

“Don’t make me say it again,” she says, angry and embarrassed at the same time.

“No,” Finn says, “it’s just- I like you too.” Her face lights up at that, like a lightsaber that’s just been drawn. Finn knows that Rey doesn’t like to be touched if she’s not the one starting it. He’s learned that through his interactions with her.

“Can I hold your hand?” he asks. He can feel the big, goofy grin spreading across his face. Luckily, Rey’s already sporting her own, and she answers by taking his hand in hers. This is worlds better than Rey avoiding him, even though the implications hang heavy in the air.

Rey likes Finn. Finn likes Rey, and Kylo Ren will kill Finn if anything goes badly. It’s a good thing that he already has his own incentives to make sure things go well.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS CHARACTERIZATION?!?! i don't know it's one o'clock in the morning


End file.
